


Pup Talk

by drummerof14



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummerof14/pseuds/drummerof14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Beckett are getting a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

On a dreary New York day, Rick was sitting in his office typing up a storm when all of a sudden he heard the muffled ringing of his phone. Recognizing it as Kate's ringtone he quickly tried to find it before going to voicemail. Finally finding it in one of his desk drawers he tried to answer it but was too late. Silently cursing himself for missing the call he called her back.

"Beckett" she answered normally.

"Hey, it's Castle. Did you call?" he asked her.

"Oh, yeah. I was just calling you to tell you we have a case," she informed him. "Can you meet me at the Starbucks by the precinct?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you in twenty minutes?" he said looking at his watch and a little confused about why she wasn't giving him the address to a crime scene.

"Twenty sounds good." She confirmed

"Alrighty see you then." Rick then hung up the phone and headed out the door. Noticing his clothing, sweats and a t-shirt, he quickly went to his room and changed. Finally dressed in his normal attire, a blue button up shirt, a black blazer, and matching pants.

Once he reached the coffee shop he got in line, and then looked around the shop to find her, he noticed her sitting at a table with two cups, one on each side of the table. He walked over to her and sat down. "Hey, where's the crime scene?"

"We've already finished it. I didn't call you because it was in Gates' neighborhood, and she was already on a rampage. It was best if you weren't there, but you're still on the case. I also didn't want to wake you up," she told him after seeing the hurt look on his face.

"Oh, yeah. Now I'm really glad I wasn't there, but for future reference, as long as you're the one calling me I don't mind being woken up at three or four in the morning. Thanks for the coffee, by the way."

"Yeah well I figured it was my turn. You've been supplying the coffee for four years now, and it must be eating your wallet to get me my caffeine fix, I know I have a slight addiction," she joked.

"It doesn't bother me. How come I get the feeling that there's something else going on here?" he asked her trying to see what was going on. She could have just told him to go to the precinct.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it? Are you pregnant? Are you breaking up with me? Please don't break up with me. Whatever I did, I can fix it. I'll change!" he went on all of a sudden very nervous.

"No. Calm down. I'm not pregnant and I'm not breaking up with you. I love you the way you are. Do you remember the case with the dog trainer?"

"Yeah, of course I remember. Why?" he asked her still wondering what she was getting at.

"Well I was online the other day when you were still on your trip and I was looking at puppies and I found a guy that breeds all different kinds of dogs." She told him nervously.

"So you're telling me you want to get a puppy?" he asked her while smiling that thousand watt smile that she loved so much that it tickled her insides.

"Yeah."

"Awesome! What kind do you want?"

"I don't know. We can go check it out to see what kinds he has."

"Alright. Where is it and when do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could go this weekend and it's in Albany."

"Okay, that's about a three hour trip. Why don't you give the guy a call and tell him we'll be there on Saturday," he told her seeing the overjoyed look on her face that made him melt.

"Okay, I'll give him a call. Let's go to the precinct and catch us a killer."


	2. Chapter 2

They had finally closed the case on Friday night. Kate had called Brian, the guy with the dogs and they would be there by noon to get a puppy.

At the moment Kate was doing paperwork with Castle sitting in his chair playing Logos Quiz. Occasionally he would ask her for help, mostly with no luck. She learned that there are a lot of banks and airlines. Who expects you to know the logo for a bank in Sweden? She didn't know and he wouldn't use the hint. It got annoying; he would ask every two minutes if she knew the answer. She finally snapped. "Rick, I don't know every airline logo in the world! Just use your hints! They're there for a reason! If you don't stop pestering me, I'll send you home, clear?"

"Got it. I'll stop asking. When do you think you'll be done, we have to leave by nine to get there on time?" he asked her hesitantly.

"I'm almost done. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just have to finish this form and then we can go home, okay?"

Home, she called it home. He thought. She had pretty much moved in by now, all her clothes and shoes, all forty-seven million pairs, had made it into his closet. Her books were on his shelves, shampoo in his shower, cosmetics in his medicine cabinet, and official side of the bed. They had been dating for six months now. Six very wonderful months. They had fought, they had made up. He was a fan of the making up. Every once in a while he would pick a stupid little fight just to make up, nothing huge. Things like her shoes and why she has so many pairs. He didn't do it very often for fear that she would figure it out someday. Little did he know she already knew. She thought it was cute though. "It's okay. I'm just excited is all."

"Me too," she told him. "Okay, all done. We can go now."

"Yes!" he did a fist pump in the air and helped her into her coat while she laughed silently at him.

"Come on lets go," she said grabbing his hand and walking to the elevator.

Once they got inside he pushed her against the wall and thoroughly kissed her. "Hi," he said against her lips.

She kissed once more then replied with a "Hey," and stepped out of the elevator once the doors opened dragging him with her by their linked hands.

Once they got to the loft he pulled out his keys to unlock the door, but stopped just before inserting the key in the door.

"What's up?" she asked wondering why he stopped.

"I have a question."

"And it can't wait until we get inside?" she asked him.

"No."

"Okay then, shoot," she told him while gesturing impatiently.

He took a deep breath and went for it. "Do you want to move in with me?"

Her mouth open and closed a couple times before a smile landed on her lips and answered confidently. "Yes, I'd love to."

"Really?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, really. I love you," she told him while leaning in for a kiss.

They were interrupted by the door swinging open to reveal a very dressed up Martha. "Mother, I thought you were staying in tonight?"

"Well, I was, but I received a last minute invitation to a party tonight from a very nice gentleman I met earlier this afternoon. It looks to me like you two could use some alone time tonight anyway," she said with a wink. "Why are you two making out in front of the door anyway?"

While Rick stood there like a speechless, stuttering idiot Kate supplied her with an answer. "He asked me to move in."

"Oh! Congratulations. I take it you said yes?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes, Martha."

"Good for you. Look at the time. I must be going, have a good time you two," she said with a flourish as she walked down the hall to the elevator.

"You too Mother. Behave please?" he called, but by that time the elevator doors had already closed. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me tonight. What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I think you know what I want to do," she told him with a flirty grin watching him squirm. "I really, really, want to curl up with a good book and read until I can't keep my eyes open," she told him as she sauntered off toward to what was now their bedroom, leaving him there standing with his mouth on the floor.

He eventually caught his breath and walked off to their room muttering something about a dirty little tease under his breath. Once he reached the bedroom he noticed her on the bed already asleep with the latest Patterson book open in her chest. He laughed at a past argument that they had about her reading different authors in bed. In the end she won after he realized he was being ridiculous about the whole thing. He crawled into bed next to her after losing his shirt and jeans and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kate woke up at six so she had plenty time to get ready without Castle interrupting her getting dressed. It happened most mornings, she would put clothes on and he would take them off. Thankfully she was hardly ever late and her tardiness went unnoticed when she was. They had told everyone about their relationship four months into it. Everyone except Gates. They didn't want to take the chance of Castle getting thrown out of the precinct. He had once since she had gotten back temporarily, he was literally thrown out. Gates had a buff uniform escort him out of the build and once they reached the ground floor the man picked him up and carried him out and threw him out the door. At least that's the way he described it. She didn't really believe him except for the bruises on his shoulders and back. They weren't that bad, but still present and he was a little stiff for about a week. It was the longest week in her life.

When she finished her morning routine, dressed and everything, she headed back to their bedroom. Wow, our bedroom, she thought. It felt so weird and good at the same time to know that it was theirs now. When she reached his side of the bed, she bent down and put her mouth next to his ear and whispered "Wakey wakey sleepyhead. Time to get up."

"I ont wan ge up," he mumbled sleepily.

"Don't you want a puppy? I guess not. I'll just go to work then. Have a nice day in bed alone," she teased while walking out of the room into the office.

"I'm up! Let's go get a dog!" he said much more alert than he was a few seconds ago.

"Hurry up and get dressed, its eight-twenty," she called from the office.

"You showered without me? That's not fair!" he called to her as he got out of bed.

9:13. That's what time it was when they finally stepped outside the loft. "I thought we were never going to make it out of there. Shows how excited you are," she mumbled as he locked the door.

"Oh, I'm excited, I just didn't get much sleep last night because someone has to get paperwork done the second she closes a case. Ryan and Espo wait till the next day, why can't you?" he whined.

"Yes, but Ryan and Esposito are also three weeks behind on theirs," she argued back.

"Ugh, I can never win with you."

"Get used to it, I plan on being here for a very long time," she told him.

"Well, I guess I'll have to," he said faking exasperation.

"Let's go," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall.

Once they go in the car Castle seemed to think that 20 Questions was the best game ever, because he wouldn't stop.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Cats or dogs?"

"Dogs."

"Hmm, rock or country?"

"Rock."

"Hard rock, soft rock, classic rock, or screamo?"

"Screamo? Really? Hard rock," she told him already getting annoyed.

"Breaking Benjamin or Nickelback?"

"Breaking Benjamin."

"What's your favorite breed of dog?"

"I don't know, either a boxer or golden retriever."

"Cute. Mac or PC?"

"Mac. Shouldn't you already know these things?" she asked him.

"I'm asking the questions here. I have to disagree with your answer though. Um, Electric guitar or acoustic?"

"Depends on what's being played. I play acoustic though."

"Already knew that. Do you sleepwalk?"

"What? No."

"Pink or purple?"

"Purple."

"What's your favorite band?"

"Breaking Benjamin or LMFAO"

"Really, LMFAO? I can't stand them!"

"You're the one that said Ying and Yang are harmony and Ying Ying is a name for a panda," she said defensively.

"Yeah, I know but that's not even music, it's just some guy hitting buttons on a sound machine. I could do that."

"Yes, but you don't. You write. What you do can take a person's mind on a journey for hours, a song only last a couple minutes. Besides I prefer to read," she told him.

"Thank you," he told sincerely as he reached for her hand.

"No, problem," she said while looking into his eyes, when they stopped at the traffic light.

"I'm surprised you actually remember me saying that," he said surprised.

"Yeah, well I remember a lot of things you say or do Castle," she told nonchalantly.

"What do you want to listen to?" he said reaching for the radio while smiling.

"Actually, there's a cord in the glove box that goes into that hole right there and we can to listen to what's on my phone instead of the radio," she told him as she pointed out the port on the stereo.

"I didn't know that was there."

"Yeah, the CIA put it there when they pulled my car out of the Hudson."

"Ah. Can we stay away from the LMFAO please?" he pleaded.

"Fine. Put it on Breaking Benjamin or Three Days Grace. Something like that."

"BB it is," he said clicking on the album.

"BB?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"What? It's a lot easier than saying 'Breaking Benjamin' all the time," he told her defensively.

After about an hour they had gone through one and a half of Breaking Benjamin's album when Castle stated "You know, a lot of their music is kind of depressing. It's starting to bum me out."

"Fine put it on something else then," she told him glad they were already halfway through the drive.

She was sitting there thinking when her thoughts were interrupted by Katy Perry's Hot and Cold came on and Castle started to sing along. She thought it was cute at first but then it seemed like he was just doing it to annoy her and started singing in a high pitched and squeaky voice. Finally she had enough. "CASTLE!"

"Sorry, I'll stop."

"That's all I ask," she told him exasperated.

It was minutes before he piped up again. "I love you?"

"Why do you make it sound like a question?" she asked him.

"Because you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just tired. This case drained a lot of energy and I didn't get enough sleep last night," she explained to him.

"Do you want to pull over and let me drive so you can sleep?" he asked her. "I know how to get there. I'm not that directionally challenged."

She considered him for a minute then pulled off to the shoulder of the highway and got out. They quickly traded places and he pulled off the shoulder to get going. He looked over at her to notice that she had already fallen asleep.

"Well this should be an interesting hour and a half," he said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kate… Kate, wake up," he said nudging her shoulder.

"Are we there?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"No. I got lost."

"Castle you said you wouldn't get lost," she said annoyed.

"No, I said I wasn't that directionally challenged, It's been ten years since I last went to Albany," he said defending himself.

When she opened her eyes to see where they were she noticed that they weren't that far away. "Castle, it's just down the road a couple miles. No turns or anything. There should be a sign that says 'Martin Family Dog Rescue and Breeding,'" she said with her hand over her eyes still in the process of waking up. "What time is it?"

"12:23."

"Seriously? I told him we would be there by noon, now he'll think we aren't coming. I'm going to call him," she said taking out her phone. "Yes, Brian, this is Kate Beckett, I called you yesterday. Yes we're still coming. Yeah, we got lost. Okay we should be there in ten minutes. Alright. Bye."

Seven minutes later Castle pulled up to a dog rescue and breeding place. As he hopped out of the car nearly exploding in glee she couldn't help but laugh at him and his silly antics. As they walked up to the front door of the breeding place Castle grabbed her hand and spun her around for a kiss.

"Castle, what are you doing?" she asked pulling away.

"Kissing you. Isn't that obvious?" he said as he went in for another.

"Yes, but now?"

"I just wanted to tell you how… happy I am that we're doing this and that I love you in a not so verbally way," he told her as he waggled his eyebrows when he pulled away.

"I love you too, now let's go. I want a dog," she said as she pulled him behind her by their interlocked hands.

The place was huge. There was a little house in the front but a giant barn in the back where they must have kept the puppies. When they reached the door Kate was just about to knock, when it swung open and was greeted by a little boy about three or four years old who was holding a sippy cup in one hand and a plush puppy in the other. He had reddish-orange hair and bright blue eyes, and was the cutest little boy she had ever seen. She wondered what hers and Castle's kids would look like but stopped herself. Wow, it's a little soon to be thinking like that, don't you think Kate? She shook off the thought praying that Castle hadn't used his Jedi mind tricks on her, like he so often does. She bent down nearly to his height and said hi.

Behind her Castle asked, "Hey little man, is your dad here?"

The little boy quickly ran off and came back tugging at a man's jeans and asked "Daddy, people here for puppy?"

"Yes, Zain. They're here for a puppy," he told the boy looking down. "Hi, I'm Brian, you must be Kate and I don't know your name," he told them as he stuck out a hand to shake.

"Rick," Castle said shaking the man's hand.

"It's nice to meet you both. Why don't you come in and we'll head out back to check out the pups and you can see which on you want. We have many different breeds ranging from Chihuahua to St. Bernards," Brian explained as they walked through the house and out to the barn. "We mainly have puppies, not many older dogs. They tend to go pretty fast. We don't have our breeding dogs up for adoption even when they get too old to breed, we keep them. Um, I will need to know basic information like occupation, address, names, stuff like that to make sure the dog is going to a good home, if that's okay with you. I don't mean to pry but we get people in here that couldn't take care of an egg much less a puppy. "

"We understand. Trust me he or she will have an excellent home. I'm a cop and my boyfriend is a writer," Kate explained.

"Really? Anything I might have heard of?"

"Derek Storm, Nikki Heat."

"Richard Castle? My wife loves your books. I knew you looked familiar. You must be Detective Beckett then. My wife goes on and on about you two. It gets kind of annoying. Anyway, here are the dogs; I'll leave you two alone to decide. I have somebody else in my office waiting to fill out adoption forms," he said as he left.

"Thank you," Rick and Kate said in unison.

"So, big, small, mid-sized?" Castle asked.

"Let's just look around and see which one we fall in love with," Beckett said walking over to the Golden Retrievers while Castle headed toward the Bull Dogs.

After about twenty minutes of looking around they both came upon the Boxers and fell in love with the one named Rusty.

"What a common name. It's kind of sad. Look this one is named Spot. This one is named Gabby and this one, wow, is named Scout. Could it get anymore ordinary?" Castle ranted.

"Well, what do you want to name him?"

"A detective name. Ooh, how about Sherlock?" Castle asked excitedly.

"Overused."

"Okay, um, Sam Spade?"

"Nah," she annexed.

"Ooh, Angel."

"Angel?"

"The vampire from the TV show created by Joss Whedon. That was a good show and he was sort of a detective and look at him, he looks like a vampire a little," he said looking back at Rusty who was sitting there staring back at the two with his tongue sticking out.

"Okay, we'll name him Angel."

"Awesome!" he exclaimed doing a fist pump.

"So, did you guys find the one?" Brian asked walking back into the barn.

"Yes we did," Kate told him pointing to the dog.

"Ah Rusty, he a cute one. So are you going to rename him?"

"Angel," Castle replied.

"Like the vampire?" Brian asked picking up the dog out of the pin to hand to Kate.

"Yes," Kate said taking the puppy.

"Okay then. Let's go fill out the paperwork and my wife wants to meet you, if you don't mind."

"That's not a problem, I'll meet my fan while Kate does the paperwork," Castle said cheekily.

"No, for once you're doing paperwork, then you can meet her."

"Bu-"

"No. Paperwork."

"Fine," he said lowering his head in defeat.

"Are you two always like this?" Brian asked.

"Pretty much," Kate answered.

"Alright. Here's my office, just have a seat and I'll get the forms," Brian said reaching into a file cabinet.

"I want to hold him," Castle said.

"No."

"Why not?" Castle whined.

"Because you're whining and he's too cute to let go of," Kate cooed at the dog, making him lick her nose.

"Can I hold him now?" Castle asked.

"Are you going to stop asking?"

"Maybe."

"Fine, take the dog," Kate told him.

"Yay! Come here Angel."

"Here's the paperwork. I already have the dog's information already filled in all I need is yours and then you can be on your way, after you meet my wife. She wants to meet both of you by the way."

"Okay," Kate said.

Once all the forms were signed and they had met Carla, Brian's wife, they headed out the door and went to the nearest pet store to get everything they would need for Angel to feel at home in the loft.


	5. Chapter 5

After stopping at the pet store to get a leash, collar, and food for Angel they were back in the car on their way home. They were about twenty minutes into the trip back when Castle piped up with a question. "Hey, speaking of Joss Whedon, why don't we name him Mal instead?" he asked from the passenger seat with the dog in his lap.

"Castle, we already decided on Angel, you'll confuse him," she said as she looked over at the two. She couldn't help but think that the two of them are so adorable. That man and a puppy was the cutest thing she had ever seen!

It was a few moments before Castle spoke again. "I'm hungry. I think I want a sandwich. Yeah, with mayo and mustard. Some ham, roast beef, and chicken, and Colby Jack cheese with some lettuce and tomatoes. Man, now I'm really hungry!"

"Yeah, that sounds good." She said. After a few seconds she noticed him start to open his mouth and she cut him off. "I'm not making it for you."

"I was going to ask if we needed to go to the store to get everything we need for the sandwiches. I think we're out of ham and I don't normally keep the other stuff in the house. By the way, I'm not one of those guys Kate."

"I know, I was kidding, and yes, we need to go to the store, but we should probably go home first and drop off Angel," she told him.

"'Kay," was all she got out of him because he was too distracted by the dog licking his face. "Damn, this dog has some stinky breath! You need a tick tack," he told him while the dog turned his head to the side a little.

"That is so cute," Kate exclaimed.

"I know right."

A couple hours later Kate was pulling into the parking garage at their place.

"Alright, let's let him walk around a bit, and then we'll take him upstairs and leave to go to the store," Kate said as she was getting out of the car and stretching a little bit.

"Sounds good to me," Castle said while yawning.

"That's not allowed!" Beckett said while trying to keep down her own yawn, but failing.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you stay here while I go to the store and that way there's someone here to watch him. Maybe you two could take a nap together. Just remember to be like that when I get back so I can take a picture, 'cause what I'm picturing in my head is adorable!" he suggested.

"How about I stay if Martha isn't home. I really want to go with you."

"Okay," he said as they stepped into the elevator after an anxious Angel.

"Hey, I have a question," Castle said as they were stepping out of the elevator and walking towards the door.

"You're asking for permission?" she questioned him.

"Well, yeah."

"Okay. Go for it."

"If something like 'The Walking Dead' ever happened and I was bitten and became a zombie, you would shoot me right?" he asked.

"Where did that come from?"

"Well, I was watching it the other day and I was curious."

"Okay. Yes I would shoot the zombie you to keep you from eating me," she told him flatly.

"That's all I ask."

"Would you do the same to me?"

"Nah, wouldn't be able to. I'd have somebody else do it. There is a person that I would be able to kill though. No, wait. Make that two."

"Who?" she asked as they walked inside the loft.

"Gates and Josh. Well, maybe not Gates, I think she's kind of warmed up to me since she's gotten here, but I'd shoot Josh in a heartbeat," he said while scowling.

"You really didn't like him, did you?" she asked.

"No," he told her as they walked into the kitchen. He bent down to unleash Angel and when he stood back up her mouth was against his and she was pushing him up against the fridge. She slid her tongue into his mouth silencing the moan that was about to escape him. With tongues battling for dominance they didn't notice the red head walk into the room. She didn't notice them at first either because of the ear buds in her ears but when she turned around from the cabinet with a box of Cheeze-Its in her arms she let out a toe curling shriek, causing the couple to jump apart at the speed of lightning.

"Alexis! Hey, I didn't know you were home," Rick said still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I wanted to see what kind of puppy you got. By the way he is adorable! Like the cutest thing I have ever seen!" the red head said totally forgetting that she had just caught the two nearly sexing it up against the refrigerator door.

"Yeah, where is he?" Castle asked his daughter.

"When I got done petting him, I saw him run off towards your office," Alexis told the two.

"Alright, uh Kate and I were about to head to the store to get stuff for a late lunch, you need anything?"

"No, what are you getting?"

"Stuff for sandwiches," Kate answered.

"Oh, okay. I'll stay here and watch… I don't know his name."

"Angel," Rick told her. At her confused face he said, "Like the vampire."

"Oh okay. I'll stay here and watch Angel while you go to the store."

"Thanks. We'll be back in a bit. Love you!" he called as they walked out the door together.

"Love you too!" she hollered just before the door closed.

"Well, Angel it looks like it's just you and me until they get back," she said to the dog.


	6. Chapter 6

Four Months Later:

When Kate Beckett walked through the door to the loft and immediately stopped. She took in the disaster around her and let out a toe curling screech.

"OH MY GOD! RICHARD CASTLE!"

"Wha- oh my," he said when he noticed the complete disaster that was now his living room. It looked like a tornado had hit.

At this point little Angel wasn't so little now and was about five months old. He was still cute however that wouldn't save him this time.

"Castle, how did you not notice this?" Beckett asked fuming.

"I had my headphones in. I was listening to music to get myself ready for the scene I was about to write," he sputtered.

"Whatever let's just get this cleaned up," she sighed. She had a long day at the precinct and certainly didn't want to come home to this. All she wanted to do was fall into bed curled around her favorite author and sleep.

Once they finished cleaning up the room Kate was curious as to where the little Tasmanian Devil had gone. She checked all over the upstairs while Castle looked downstairs. She finally found him in the guest room chewing on something. She went to grab it from his mouth and immediately dropped once she realized what it was. A little robbin egg blue box from a well known jeweler. There was only one thing it could be.

After picking it back up again to keep Angel from chewing on it more she turned to go downstairs to go find her writer, though she didn't have to go far. She bumped into him and nearly dropped the box.

"Where did you find that?" he asked nervously. "And why is it wet?"

"It was in your dog's mouth," she told him quietly still in shock from her discovery. Was she ready to marry him? Did she want to? Wait of course she did. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, why was she freaking out now? Probably because she had never been proposed to before. It's just butterflies, I'm not freaking out. She told herself. She was ready.

"You know I actually had something all planned out for this. Next Friday in fact, but I guess the surprise is ruined now," he mumbled. "I don't really know what to do now."

"Ask me," she blurted out.

"What?" he said shocked.

"I said 'ask me'".

"Uh, okay. Um kind of nervous now," he confessed. He got down on one knee and took her hand, "Kate, you are so amazing and I have no idea what I would do without you. You surprise me every day like just now. There are so many things that I want to say to you but can't find the words. Every day is an adventure with you whether we're solving a murder or just lounging around on a rare day off. I told you once that you are the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating person that I have ever met and that's a good thing. It means you care," he stopped to take a breath while she just smiled down at him.

"I love you so much. More than I can express without you shooting me," he smiled and she laughed with him knowing it was true. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and would be honored if you would. So," he opened the box revealing the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen. It had one big stone with two smaller ones on each side with a simple white gold band, "Katherine Beckett, will you make the happiest man in the world, happier than Ryan," he said referring to Ryan's proposal to Jenny a couple years back, "and marry me?"

"Yes," was all she was able to do besides nod her head intensely with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I would love to marry you."

He slid the ring in her finger and stood up to kiss her. It was kind of hard to kiss each other with the matching smiles on their faces and the dog staring.

"I guess I have you to thank for this," Castle told Angel. The dog just sat there.

"I love you," Kate said.

"I love you too," Castle replied.

"I was talking to the dog," she retorted.

He just smiled at her. He felt like the luckiest man on earth. Other men who had let her go were just stupid. He didn't understand how although he was glad they did. She was going to be Mrs. Castle. The last one. Forever. He'd make sure of it. She was so different. So real compared to the other two.

Kate Castle. Mr. and Mrs. Castle. Mrs. Richard Castle. Mr. Beckett. Nope don't like that one. Definitely taking his name. I wonder what we'll name our kids. She thought. He had just proposed and she couldn't be happier. It wasn't huge and glamorous. Nowhere public for the media to see. Just between them in their home in the guest bedroom with the dog watching. It was perfect. She couldn't imagine a better way.


End file.
